Rival
by Musume Ve
Summary: Kehadirannya membuat Toushiro merasa Ichigo tidak memperhatikannya lagi. Ga pinter bikin summary. Langsung baca saja. Special for IchiHitsu Day's! Review please


Disclaimer: Tite Kubo  
>Genre: Romance<br>Rated: T  
>Pair: IchiHitsu!<br>Warning: (maybe) OOC, alur kecepetan, gaje, typo(s), yaoi, dll..

A/N: **Happy IchiHitsu Day's! \^o^/**  
>Ve hanyalah seorang author baru yang suka dengan pair IchiHitsu dan ingin meramaikan IchiHitsu day...<br>Mohon diterima karya author baru ini, para readers sekalian.. (_ _)

Ide fic, asli dari pikiran author, jika ada kesamaan cerita, tema, alur, dll, itu hanyalah _ketidaksengajaan_ semata...  
>Akhir kata saya hanya dapat berkata:<p>

**Don't Like? Don't Read!  
><strong>Lebih baik back, sebelum ada pikiran memberi saya flame...

Ok! Let' start!

~Rival~

.

.

.

'Kucing...  
>Makhluk paling menjengkelkan yang pernah kulihat, apa bagusnya hewan berbulu itu, kerjanya hanya makan saja! Ukh! Aku benci kucing!'<br>.

.

.  
>Hitsugaya P.O.V<br>.

"Hei, Toushiro! Apa kabarmu?" Tanya Ichigo di siang hari yang panas padaku.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Baka!" Kataku mengoreksinya.

"Ayolah, kau kan kekasihku! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Toushiro?"

"Hah, mengerjakan _paperwork_, kau tahu kan? _Dia_ kabur lagi!" Jawabku, menekankan suaraku dengan getir pada kata 'dia'.

"Hahaha, hal yang biasa dilakukannya bukan?" Ichigo tertawa dengan lembut, sesaat membuatku memerah menatapnya. Aku memalingkan muka, tak mau ketahuan sedang memperhatikannya.

"Hah! Lupakan dia! Apa yang kaulakukan disini?" Kataku, sambil menyembunyikan rona merahku di balik tumpukan kertas.

"Akh iya, begini loh, aku mau minta tolong padamu. Ini..." Katanya sambil menunjukkan barang yang dibawanya dari tadi. Kulihat barang itu menggeliat dalam pelukannya.

"A-apa itu!" kataku dengan nada terkejut.

"Ini? Ini kucing, kau tahu? Hewan mamalia yang imut dan lucu,"

"Ku-kucing?" Tanyaku heran.

"Yah, aku bermaksud menitipkannya beberapa hari di sini, ini kucing titipan sepupuku. Aku tak bisa merawatnya di rumah, Karin alergi kucing, sedangkan Inoue sedang pergi ke Okinawa. Kau tak keberatan kan aku meninggalkannya di sini? Aku akan sering berkunjung untuk merawatnya." Katanya dengan nada memohon.

Yah, aku tak bisa menolaknya, terlebih setelah ia mengiming-imingiku dengan semangka favoritku. Dan dimulailah hari-hari menyebalkanku...  
>.<p>

.

.

"Tidakkkk!" Kataku tak percaya, lebih tepatnya aku berteriak.

"A-apa? Apa yang terjadi dengan kantorku!" Teriakku histeris.

Baru saja kutinggal sebentar keluar, kantorku sudah bagaikan tempat yang habis diguncang gempa dahsyat.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Lalu aku melihatnya, menatapku dengan pandangan memelas.

Kucing itu...

"Baka meong!" Aku berusaha menangkapnya. Tapi ia lolos.

"Taichou, ada apa?" Matsumoto datang dengan tampang kaget.

Kucing itu berlari ke arahnya dan bertengger di bawahnya.

"A-apa ini, taichou?" Tanyanya kaget dan mengambil hewan itu.

"Kucing! Titipan Ichigo." Kataku dengan nada suara sebal yang kentara.

"Wah! Imutnya! Siapa namanya?" Tanya Matsumoto, lalu mendekap hewan itu di dadanya.

"Entah! Singkirkan dia dari hadapanku, sebelum kubunuh!" Jawabku dengan kasar.

"Akh, Taichou! Lihatlah betapa imutnya dia, aku akan membawanya ke divisi 5, kurasa Momo akan menyukainya. Jaa, Taichou..." katanya sambil berlalu.

"Aku tak perduli! Singkirkan dia dari mataku! Huh! Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang kulupakan. Oh ya! Matsumoto! Siapa yang akan membereskan kantor ini!"

.

.

.

"Rangiku-san, tolong ambilkan susunya," Pinta Ichigo pada Matsumoto, saat ia berkunjung.

Aku hanya duduk di bangkuku, mengerjakan _papperwork_ yang menggunung. Mataku dengan sigap mengawasi Ichigo yang sedang memberikan susu, pada 'makhluk menyebalkan' itu.

"Bukankah dia sangat imut? Lihat matanya! Oww..." Kata Matsumoto.

"Yah, dia benar-benar imut kan? Dia punya mata yang sangat indah." Jawab Ichigo.

Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas, Ichigo memuji 'makhluk menyebalkan' itu. Dudukku mulai tak nyaman, rasanya aku ingin pergi ke tempat yang jauh.

"Matsumoto! Apa kau tak ada kerjaan lain selain melihat kucing itu? Kerjakan _paperwork_'mu sekarang!" Kataku pada akhirnya. Tak sanggup menahan tekanan yang entah dari mana.

"Akh taichou! Tunggu sebentar! Aku masih penasaran dengan kucing ini." Katanya. Hewan itu ada di dekapannya sekarang.

"Apa yang menarik dari hewan berbulu itu! Cih!" Kataku dengan ketus.

"Taichou, kau mau mencoba menggendongnya?" Tanya Matsumoto. Tanpa persetujuanku ia meletakkan kucing itu di atas pahaku.

Dia menatapku...

Kucing itu menatapku...

Kucing itu menatapku dengan pandangan sinis menyebalkan!

Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin melemparnya ke jurang!

.  
>.<p>

Ichigo mengunjungiku lagi hari ini. Hah! Ralat! Mengunjungi 'makhluk menyebalkan' itu lebih tepatnya.  
>Aku kesal! Sangat! Kucing itu menyedot semua perhatian Ichigo padaku! Ia memberikan tatapan memelasnya pada Ichigo, minta dikasihani. Sedangkan berubah menjadi tatapan sinis ketika melihatku. Makhluk itu! Akkkh!<br>Aku menyadari diriku menggeram. Marah! Atau mungkin, hal yang paling standar yang tak mau kupikirkan. Aku cemburu. Tidak! Kusingkirkan pikiran itu dari benakku. Mana mungkin aku cemburu dengan seekor kucing!  
>Tanpa kusadari, ternyata ekspresi di wajahku membuat takut orang yang melihatku.<p>

"Kau tak apa-apa, Toushiro?" Tanya Ichigo dengan pandangan khawatir. Saat ini kami hanya berdua di kantorku. Bertiga lebih tepatnya.

"Akh, tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Jawabku mengelak.

"Ow, oke." Ia kembali memberi perhatian pada 'makhluk menyebalkan' itu.

"Ichigo... Emm.. Kapan makhluk itu, maksudku, kucing itu pergi dari sini?" Tanyaku padanya dengan hati-hati.

"Eh? Kenapa? Apa kau keberatan padanya?"

"Eh, tidak, lebih tepatnya aku terganggu dengan kehadirannya."

"Sungguh? Maaf, aku tak terpikirkan ia mengganggumu. Kupikir kau suka dengannya, bukankah ia hewan yang lucu dan manis?" Kata Ichigo dengan raut wajah yang sulit untuk di tebak.

Oh! Cukup!

"Aku cemburu Ichigo Kurosaki! Kau lebih memperhatian 'makhluk menyebalkan' itu daripada aku! Aku jadi merasa, punya musuh yang mau merebutmu." Kataku.

Akhirnya aku mengatakannya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

Diam.

Keheningan terjadi. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Ichigo tentangku. Tak ada suara. Apa ia pergi?

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, lalu melihatnya, tersenyum menatapku. Dekat! Wajahnya dekat sekali denganku! Aku memerah.

"Kau manis sekali _hime_."

Lalu ia menghapus jarak di antara kami.

Aku hanya bisa _blushing_, ketika ia mengakhiri ciumannya. Aku menatapnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Kataku dengan nada ketus yang gagal.

"Hahaha, aku hanya mau membuktikan, bahwa kau adalah milikku satu-satunya. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu di hatiku, Toushiro..." Katanya dengan lembut.

Aku hanya bisa diam, dan menatapnya dengan lembut. Lega. Rasanya lega sekali menyadari bahwa aku tak punya musuh dalam cintaku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu nama kucing itu?" Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Sampai sekarang aku memang tidak tahu nama kucing itu, dan tidak mau tahu.

"Tidak." Jawabku singkat.

"Namanya Cristy, tapi itu terdengar aneh dikupingku. Makanya kuganti namanya jadi 'Shiro', itu singkatan namamu. Cantik bukan? Hahaha, kucing itu mirip sekali denganmu, terutama sifat cemburu dan manjanya yang..." Ia menghentikan kata-katanya saat menatap ekspresiku.

Tiba-tiba saja suhu udara turun sangat drastis. Ia menatapku ketakutan.

"Cemburu? Manja? Baka!" Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Ia langsung berlari keluar. Aku mengejarnya, saat itu kulihat kucing itu. Setelah kuperhatikan sungguh-sungguh, ternyata ia punya mata yang mirip dengan mataku. Aku tersenyum, kemudian berlari keluar mengejar Ichigo..

~Owari~

Selesai! 3 jam nonstop. #tepar  
>Kurang panjang kah? Kepanjangan kah? Typo(s)? EYD ancur?<br>Kritik diterima, flame ditolak.  
>Review please ^^<p> 


End file.
